Something Worth Giving Thanks For
by Dragon Master's Mistress
Summary: As a class assignment, Mokuba is required to write a letter to his parents, thanking them for all they've done, but since Seto's the only one he can turn to, he addresses the letter to him. What will he write?
1. The Assignment

HI THERE! Okay, I know it isn't Thanxgiving yet, but I can never get things done on time, so I'm starting early this time. Guess what? I get a 4 day weekend! We don't have school Saturday, Sunday (well, duh!), Monday, and Tuesday!!! It's cuz we get parent/teacher conferences on Monday and then Tuesday is Veterans Day, so yea! And then I get a five day weekend on cuz of Thanxgiving in a couple weeks. Lucky me huh? I got my report card today and  
  
I am pleased to say that I got nothing lower than an A- in all of my subjects! ^_^ *does happy dance* The only thing I got was a B in behavior in my history class and a B in effort in Phys. Ed. That's it. I don't really care. That's  
  
fine with me!  
  
Anyway, about this fic. This was inspired by my Language Arts teacher who said that it would be a good idea if we wrote letters to our parents, grandparents, or whoever takes care of us thanking them for all they've done for us. My mind was drifting away to Seto Kaiba and I thought it would really suck if their  
  
teacher made them do a project like this and Seto had no one to write to, but then i thought it would be pretty hard for Seto to ask that to a teacher so  
  
I changed the character to Mokuba. I think it fits pretty well don't you? I began writing this by hand in class in my Math notebook yesterday cuz I got bored and then as usual, my mind wandered off to Yugioh and then I started writing! That's all!  
  
Diclaimer:I don't own Yugioh, but if I did, don't you think that's something worth being thankful for? ^_^  
  
BTW, if it's between ******* these starry thingies, it means they're thinking! Anyway, on with the fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 1 The Assignment  
  
Mokuba rushed downstairs to his elder brother's call. "I'm coming, Big  
  
Brother!" Mokuba said as he clambered down the stairs of the large and lavish  
  
Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba opened the doors and hopped into a black limo where Seto  
  
was waiting. "Sorry, Big Brother. I woke up a little later than usual. You  
  
could've left without me. I wouldn't have minded. That way, you wouldn't be  
  
late." Mokuba explained. "Don't worry about it, kid. I'd never leave without  
  
you." Seto said, absentmindedly typing on his laptop as Mokuba smiled in  
  
consent.  
  
They soon pulled up to the parking lot of Domino Elementary school where  
  
Mokuba got his backpack and opened the door. "Mokuba, I'll be back here to pick  
  
you up at 12:00 non, since you only have a half day. Have a good day and I'll  
  
see you then." Kaiba said to him. "Bye, Seto." Mokuba replied as he closed the  
  
door. The limo sped away towards the Kaiba Corporation building because he would  
  
not be attending to school that day. Mokuba heard something about having too many  
  
people wanting Kaiba Corp. products already.  
  
Meanwhile, Mokuba rushed up to his classroom where his class was getting  
  
unpacked. He slipped in unnoticed and got his things put away and ready. In a few  
  
mintues, the class was quiet. "Alright, class. Today will be a very relaxed day,  
  
seeing as how tomorrow us the start of Thanksgiving break and today is only a half  
  
day. I hope you all remembered to remind whoever's picking you up that we'll be  
  
getting out of school early today." The teacher, Ms. Necile explained.(A/N: this  
  
isn't the name of my Language Arts teacher. I just made it up)  
  
Mokuba just remembered. *****Oh, right! Today is Tuesday and we won't have  
  
school for the rest of the week cuz of Thanksgiving. Maybe this year Seto will be  
  
able to spend some time with me.*****  
  
Mokuba's thoughts drifted away as he watched the wind rustling the red and  
  
gold leaves left on the mostly barren trees. "Anyway, " The teacher continued on,  
  
as Mokuba snapped back to reality. "We will be having a project that will be  
  
a fun thing to do for all of you. This will not be graded, but I want you to do  
  
this anyway, hoping it will brighten up someone's Thanksgiving a little more. I  
  
want you all to write a letter to your parents, thanking them for what they've  
  
done for you. Be very detailed and make sure your words come straight from the  
  
heart." She explained. *****Parents?***** Mokuba thought as he raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mokuba?" she asked. "Um, well, what if you don't have parents?" Mokuba asked  
  
slowly, not sure he really wanted to ask the question. The teacher, along with the  
  
rest of the class froze, looking at him, eyes full of sympathy. "Oh, Mokuba I'm  
  
sorry. I-I should've considered you...I suppose you could write to someone who  
  
has helped you or influenced you the most in your life. Your brother, Seto, would  
  
do just fine. I know you think most highly of him." She suggested, still showing  
  
very much sympathy.  
  
Mokuba nodded his head to say 'yes'. He decided on writing the letter to  
  
Seto. Now, the only thing on his mind was...what would he write about?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, that's all for the first chapter. I'm probably gonna be updating this  
  
often, maybe even later today, so if you like it and you have time, check up on it later on cuz I might update it today too! ^_^  
  
Please read my other fics and don't forget to review them too! I'll give ya candy! *gives all the readers a large bag of candy for each of them* Enjoy! 


	2. Reminiscing and Writing

Hi peoples! Thanx sooooooooo much for reviewing! Luv ya lots!  
  
I watched Yugioh, yesterday morning too. (Like I ever miss it) It was sooooooooooo cool. They're finally revealing the story of Seto's past! (Right, like us fangirls didn't know already. Yea right!) But it was still cool to watch it, ya know? Wasn't Seto so brave, wonderful, cute, and asbolutely brilliant? (Like always) ^_^ It was sooooooo kawaii when he called Mokuba "Mokie"! I'm gonna use that cuz I think it was so kyute! Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As promised, Seto came to pick him up. He knew Seto always kept his promises to  
  
Mokuba. He could write about that in his letter. "Um, Seto? Um, it's Thanksgiving on  
  
Thursday and uh,I was wondering if you'd have work that day." Mokuba asked, his eyes  
  
hopeful. "Oh, Mokuba, I'm sorry, but it's almost the holiday season and a lot of toy  
  
companies are already badgering me about releasing more items in time for the holidays.  
  
I'm afraid the whole day is booked up already." he said as Mokuba looked down in  
  
disappointment. "I'll make it up to you, though. That's a promise." Seto said,  
  
immediately recognizing the look of sadness on his little brother's face. "Alright,  
  
Seto." Mokuba said brightening up just a little bit.  
  
This would be the second thanksgiving in a row that Seto was too busy to come  
  
and spend the day with him. They pulled up to the Kaiba Mansion, where Mokuba went  
  
straight to his room where he could work on his letter, his heart weighing him down  
  
heavily.  
  
Mokuba thought about it and started writing. He thought of that Thanksgiving at the  
  
orphanage.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Seto?" a young Mokuba looked across the small orphanage room, where a young  
  
innocent-looking Seto with bright blue eyes stood looking out the window to an autumn  
  
day much like this. "Yes, Mokie?" he answered deep in thought. "What are you thinking  
  
about?" 'Mokie' asked. "I was just thinking about our last Thanksgiving, before dad  
  
died. I remember the good times. It was nice." That was all Seto said. His heart was  
  
aching inside, but dared not shed a tear for Mokuba's sake. Mokuba just kept quiet  
  
after that, knowing that talking about their deceased parents was a touchy subject  
  
that Seto always tried to avoid. Mokuba was full of admiration for his older brother's  
  
strength, and he still is today. *END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Mokuba write some things down and thought of the Thanksgiving after that. It was  
  
already after they had been adopted by Gozaburo.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
Seto was looking older, and his eyes were roughened now, not as bright as before,  
  
but as hard and blue as ever. Mokuba was hiding in Seto's closet, which was lined with  
  
trenchcoats, as he watched what was happening through a small crack in the door. "Once  
  
I find that brat, he won't have anything to give thanks for except for that fact that  
  
he had a little extra time until I beat him up for touching the computer softwear!  
  
It's muisances like him that ruin everything and must be taught a lesson." Gozaburo  
  
said to Seto, who, being tall for his age, was almost as tall as the man, himself. Seto  
  
glared and said, "You're not laying a finger on him.It wasn't him! It was the stupid  
  
members of the Big 5!" Seto was angry now and would defend Mokuba at any cost. "Oh, yeah?  
  
And who says?" Gozaburo taunted as he pushed Seto down and landed a few kicks into Seto's  
  
stomach. Gozaburo laughed at him. "Who are you to protect him, when you can't even protect  
  
yourself?" he taunted even more. Seto coughed up some blood, but he was used to it by now.  
  
Gozaburo left the room and slammed the door hard.  
  
"You can come out now, Mokuba." Seto said to Mokuba, who was sniffling with tears  
  
brimming his eyes now. "Seto. I'm sorry..." Mokuba tried to explain, but he was cut off my  
  
Seto saying, "No. Don't apologize. It isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. You  
  
didn't touch the computer softwear. It was Gansley. He wanted to see was was in it. I saw  
  
him. You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't want you to think any of this is your  
  
fault. It's him that should be sorry. I'll personally make sure he will never hurt you.  
  
I'll protect you always. I promise." *END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Mokuba wrote some more down and remembered his brother's bravery and courage. He  
  
wrote a little more and then he was satisfied. Then, he suddenly had an idea. He would  
  
send the letter through mail and address it to Seto, so he'd receive it tomorrow at his  
  
office. Mokuba put it in an envelope, put the Kaiba Corporation address on the front, put  
  
the stamp in it and ran outside to drop it in the mailbox. He know the mail carrier would  
  
not come until 3:00 later on today, and they always delivered mail from the Kaiba Mansion  
  
first, so it would get to Kaiba Corp. tomorrow for sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there ya go. Here's the next chappie. Find out what Mokuba wrote in the next chapter!  
  
Don't forget to read my other stories and review! ^_^ 


	3. The Letter

Okay, here's the third chappie. This is the last chapter, so enjoy!  
  
Ya know. I just realized right now, I kinda messed up. I said in the beginning that it was only Tuesday and Thanxgiving was in two days, but when I wrote it, I kinda forgot and thought it was Wednesday, so sorry if there was any confusion. I have a pretty short attention span when it comes to things, so can we just pretend it is Wednesday? Thankies. There's really nothing much to say anymore, so I guess I'll just move on to the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Rolex, or anything like that, but the poem you'll read later on was made by me, so that means it's MINE! yeah, finally something I can call my own. So please don't use it and say you made it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Mokuba lay in bed, listening to the wind blow outside. *****Big,  
  
Brother. I really wish you'd stay home tomorrow. Please be here when I wake up tomorrow.  
  
Please***** Mokuba wished as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, he woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. "Morning already.  
  
Please be here, Seto." he mumbbled to himself as he pulled himself out of his comfortable  
  
bed and out into the hallway. It was quiet except for the maids cleaning downstairs and  
  
the smell of delicious food was drifting from the kitchen.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving, Young Master Kaiba." said a maid as he passed her. He smiled a  
  
greeting, and headed downstairs to see if Seto was there. He looked in the kitchen, den,  
  
and living room, but to no avail. Seto wasn't there. He finally thought to ask a maid.  
  
"Umm, do you know where Seto is?" he asked. "Young Master, he left quite early this  
  
morning. He told me to give you this." The maid held out a piece of blue paper. Mokuba  
  
took it expectantly. He instantly recognized Seto's regal handwriting. It read:  
  
Mokuba, I again apologize for not being there. I will try to hurry up the meetings and maybe I'll be able to make it there before midnight. Next week, I'll take you to the zoo to make it up to you.  
  
Seto  
  
Mokuba was still disappointed. Before midnight? Maybe? That wouldn't make a  
  
difference. He wanted to spend real time with Seto, while he was awake, not half  
  
asleep. Mokuba just sat there in his room, hoping that maybe the people would cancel  
  
their meetings with Seto. He knew he was being selfish, that many other people needed  
  
to speak with Seto too, but they weren't family. They didn't care about Seto nearly as  
  
much as Mokuba did.  
  
Meanwhile, at Kaiba Corporation, Seto was sitting in a conference with people from  
  
a toy company, hoping to be the biggest seller of Kaiba Corporation merchendise.  
  
Seto dismissed them with a 'no', seeing as there were many people wanting to be the  
  
same thing. There would be a 5 minute break until the next meeting, so Seto sat there,  
  
alone, his head in his hands. He had been awake since 3:00 in the morning and meeting with  
  
business clients since 5:00. He looked at his Rolex Presidential watch (A/N:This watch is  
  
really expensive. It can go for thousands of dollars). It said it was already 8:30 AM.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, there's a letter for you." the mail carrier said to him as he handed him  
  
the letter. Seto accepted the letter wordlessly. He looked at the envelope. It was  
  
addressed to him and was written in Mokuba's handwriting. *****Now, why would Mokuba want  
  
to write a letter to me. He could've just given me a phone call.***** He thought, opening  
  
it. It read:  
  
Dear Seto,  
  
I know you're thinking I could've just called you over the phone, but I felt this way was better. Seeing as today's Thanksgiving, I was hoping you could spend some time with me, but I know you're really busy and I understand. I've been thinking lately and I know you've done so many things for me. I am so grateful and so glad you're my big brother because you're more than I could ever hope for. You've given me everything and I remember you've always stuck up for me. You always defended me, even if you got hurt in the process, you didn't care, as long as I was safe. You've always kept your promises to me, so I never doubt you. I always believe in you and look for strength in you. I miss you and hope you know that you'll be in my thoughts all day.  
  
Thanksgiving's time to spread some cheer,  
  
Spread some kindness to those who are near.  
  
Show some spirit and be grateful,  
  
This is no time to be hateful.  
  
All I want is to be with you,  
  
You're my brother and I miss you too.  
  
And just today I want this thing,  
  
Just the care only you can bring.  
  
I miss you lots to can't you see,  
  
All I want is for you to be with me.  
  
I only wish I could see you more,  
  
Because I see you're something worth being thankful for.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Mokuba  
  
Seto was touched. As if in a daze, he quickly got his things packed and beconed  
  
for his secretary. "Cancel the rest of my meetings for the day. Get everything ready for  
  
my leave and tell all the staffmembers to take the rest of the day off." He said,  
  
straightening his coat and grabbing his briefcase. He was gone and into his limo within  
  
two minutes. He told his driver to rush home and as soon as he did, he opened the front  
  
doors and called for Mokuba. "Mokuba? Mokuba?" Seto called through the house.  
  
Mokuba was sitting in his room, looking through picture of him and Seto when they  
  
were little. *****Seto? Can it be you?***** He thought as he heard Seto's voice. He ran  
  
out of his room and down the stairs. "Seto?! You're here! You're really here!" He said  
  
running into his big brother's open arms. Seto was still clutching Mokuba's letter tightly  
  
in his hand, as if it were a great treasure. "I'm spending the whole day with you because  
  
Thanksgiving is a time for family and to be thankful for what you have. I'm really thankful  
  
I have you as a little brother." Seto said smiling down to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Geli: sniffle sniffle. I can't believe I actually wrote that. Wasn't it sooooo kawaii?! Please review. I hope you all liked the story! Don't forget to check out my other fics too okay? 


End file.
